


Stallion of the Uchiha

by GivemeanID



Series: This is what happen when I'm being enabled [20]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Blessed of Amaterasu, Crack, Dubious consent at first, Gangbang, Multi, Ritual Sex, but Tobi quickly enjoy himself after the first awkward moment, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:15:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29780163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GivemeanID/pseuds/GivemeanID
Summary: "So you are married," Tobirama said in the same tone he used to comment on the wheather, to Izuna who was busy ravaging his throat."Yep," Izuna said, stopping in his task to preen like a peacock."You did manage to find a woman who is enough of a saint to bear your dramatic personnality," Tobirama added, just because he could.
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Clan
Series: This is what happen when I'm being enabled [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551997
Comments: 31
Kudos: 110





	Stallion of the Uchiha

**Author's Note:**

> I am borrowing AccidentallyOnPurose's idea about the Uchiha wanting blessed blood among their clan and therefore going after Tobirama. I couldn't help myself ^^
> 
> Hope you all enjoy !

Upon being captured by the Uchiha as he was coming from a long and exhausting mission, Tobirama could say that he expected a lot of things, most of them being bad (torture, execution, ransom, hostage, take your fucking pick).

(He didn't regret the decisions that had landed him in this situation, at least, him acting as a diversion for the enemy squad had allowed his teammate Asuna - who was three months pregnant - to get out of the trap unscathed. And he would never regret that.)

Tobirama had prepared himself to endure pain and torture and humiliation. Izuna's very apparent glee had done nothing to reassure him concerning his immediate future. However, he could admit that he hadn't expected being stripped naked, washed vigorously, massaged with all kind of scented oils by very enthousiastic women (what the hell ?) and then all but thrown into a sealed room full of cushions and blankets, where seven very naked kunoichi were waiting.

Tobirama, still a little groggy from the massages, sat and looked at the assembled kunoichi, who were looking at his bare body with a predatory intent. Tobirama tilted his head on the side, raising a questionning brow. They were petite and pretty, with the jet-black hair typical of Uchiha, and a dark and hungry gaze. Tobirama quickly evaluated his chances to take them down, and they weren't good. He might be taller and heavier, but he was also exhausted and there were seven of them, and the micro twitchs of their muscles spoke volumes about their abilities. He inhaled.

"Hello, my ladies," he said politely (because it was always better than insulting them),"may I know what the fuck is going on ?"

One of them (the smallest, with a large scar on her side and a tattoo under her eyes) giggled.

"Oh, you're cute," she crooned (and Tobirama wanted to be offended, because he wasn't cute, excuse you !),"well, you see, we just want to be the receptacles of Amaterasu's blessings !"

Tobirama squinted.

"What ?"

(He briefly wondered if the women wasn't on something, because what she had just said didn't make any sense.)

"You... are aware that I am a Senju," he said slowly.

"It doesn't matter ! Amaterasu doesn't care about the clan when she choose her Blessed !" another woman said enthousiastically.

(Now Tobirama was certain they were on something.)

"Okay... and what am I supposed to do to give you her... blessings ?" he asked, even if given the state of undress they were all in, he already had a fairly good idea of what was expected of him.

"Oh don't worry !" the first woman said,"you just have to lay down ! We will do all the work !"

Tobirama had to admit this was the first time he was asked to his face to lay down and think of the Senju. They obviously didn't want to fight, but he wouldn't put it past them to restrain him to get what they wanted. He dragged a hand down his face and sighed. He was tired, and if he was honest with himself, it had been a long time since he had slept with someone. Maybe he could enjoy himself and gather intel to get out of here.

At least it wasn't torture.

"Fine," he groaned, flopping on his back, arms largely spread. The women pounced.

************

Approximatively twelve hours after they had captured Tobirama Senju, Madara entered the room in which the man had been locked with the seven kunoichi who were the most fertile today. As soon as he opened the door, he was slapped in the face by the heavy smell of sex, and he chuckled to himself. In the middle of the room was Tobirama Senju, lying on his back among the cushions, apparently sleeping. Kono, Koto Kaya, Reika, Aki, Sora and Himiko were all using him as a pillow, smiling in their sleep, looking thouroughly fucked. Madara whistled.

Immediately, a pale hand rose from the heap of bodies and flipped him the bird.

"Glad to see you're awake, Senju," Madara laughed softly.

"Fuck you," Tobirama groaned,"fuck you all so much... really, what the fuck was that ?"

"The Blessing of Amaterasu," Madara answered tit for tat.

"I've gathered so much, and I still don't understand what the hell that was..."

"Well," Madara said,"making himself comfortable on the cushions next the Senju's head,"we Uchiha believe that people with red eyes are envoys of Amaterasu, that they are blessed. And we also believe that if blessed blood flow through the clan is our duty to the goddess... therefore..."

"Shall I expect all the Uchiha women to jump me ?" Tobirama groaned.

"More or less," Madara grinned,"by the way, how do you feel about about men ?"

"What ?"

"Because their husbands would like to participate too."

************

Tobirama, feeling boneless and exhausted, blinked at Madara, the gears in his head turning at feel speed. This explanation was crazy, but some religious traditions were crazy, so he couldn't blame them for that (especially with his Hatake lineage). He squinted. He was a Senju, and Senju were infamous for their stamina. Maybe if he fucked the Uchiha well enough, they would be too tired to go after his clanmates. And the more people he would see, the more information he would gather. Two birds, one stone.

(Also, maybe he had genuinely enjoyed his night, and might not mind repeating it a few times. Hashirama could enjoy the paperwork in the meantime.)

"Fine," he groaned petulantly,"bring the husbands too."

************

It had been three weeks since he had been captured by the Uchiha Clan, and while he might appreciate the orgies (the Senju weren't bodyshy and the Hatake were even less), Tobirama still had tried to escape. Several times. It was his duty to his clan to go back to them after all, he couldn't stay among enemies because the sex was good.

He had severely underestimated how hard it was to escape when one was buckass naked.

Sighing, he let Madara all but throw him back on the cushions, before looking up and pouting. The Uchiha Clan Head was panting and red in the face.

"Could you please stop trying to give us the slip ?" the Uchiha said, obviously making efforts to stay polite.

Tobirama squinted at him before grinning. He couldn't escape, fine. But he sure as hell was going to make the most of the situation.

"Okay," he said, laying down and crossing his arms behind his head," but I have conditions."

"Which one ?" Izuna asked, as red in the face as his brother.

"I want you to accept my brother's overtures of peace."

"What ?!!"

"I don't ask you to accept peace out of nowhere, just accept a ceasefire and talks. I'll help you draft the treaty if you want..."

Madara looked at Izuna and then shrugged.

"Okay. Something else ?"

Tobirama batted his eyelashes at him.

"Books," he added,"and the right to get out of here at least one hour per day. And longer baths too."

He had half a mind to ask for a cat, just to see themgo red like boiled lobsters.

"Fine," Madara groaned, dragging a hand down his face.

************

"So you are married," Tobirama said in the same tone he used to comment on the wheather, to Izuna who was busy ravaging his throat.

"Yep," Izuna said, stopping in his task to preen like a peacock.

"You did manage to find a woman who is enough of a saint to bear your dramatic personnality," Tobirama added, just because he could.

Izuna gasped in offence. Tobirama turned to the woman - Izuna's wife, Yukihime - he was currently slowly fucking.

"My condoleance to your sanity," he said, and she laughed her ass off, while Izuna was emulating his inner tea keetle.

"Thank you," she grinned, pushing on her elbows,"but you know, there's a way to handle Izuna."

"Oh yes ?"

"Yeah," she chuckled, her dark eyes glowing in mirth," grab him by the neck and he became pliant like a kitten."

"Like that ?" Tobirama said, grabbing Izuna by the nape. The Uchiha fell face first on the bed and whined lowly. Tobirama grinned from ear to ear.

"Damn, my lady," he said,"if you weren't already married to this imbecile, I'd start courting you this instant !"

In retaliation, Izuna bit his ass.


End file.
